Technomagical Bionic Physiology
The ability to use the abilities of machines/technological beings with magical properties. Variation of Hybrid Physiology. Combination of Bionic Physiology and Magitek Physiology. Also Called * Arcane-Mechanical Mimicry/Physiology * Magitek Android/Cyborg/Mech/Robot Mimicry/Physiology * Mystic Machine Mimicry * Supernatural Android/Bionic/Cyborg/Mech/Robot Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a machines/technological beings with magical properties, allowing abilities beyond normal machines, beyond the laws nature and can reshape the very meaning of objectivity and subjectivity. Origins of such machines are largely unknown. It's source of power or proper functioning are either mysterious or a tightly kept secret. Applications * Apathy * Adaptive Replication * Evolving Absorbing Replication * Ethereal Manipulation ** Absolute Force Manipulation ** Quantum Magic * High-Tech Enchanted/Technomagical Symbiotic Exoskeleton: Users of such a body tend to embody innovation and customization over all. The technology comprising it is arguably more powerful than both science and mysticism affording Adaptive Magic and Adaptive Energy. ** Adaptive Appearance *** Adaptive Armor *** Technoformation ** Imaginative Technomagic *** Customization *** Technological Magic *** Technomagic *** Technomagical Weaponry * Reactive Attribute Enhancement ** Adaptive Development ** Human-Artificial Intelligence Synergy ** Mental Evolution ** Physical Augmentation Techniques * Exoskeleton Modules * Nanite Artificial Intelligence Physiology Variations * Angelic Machine Physiology * Bionic Dragon Physiology * Cosmological Machine Physiology * Demonic Machine Physiology * Eldritch Machine Physiology * Extraterrestrial Machine Physiology * Undead Machine Physiology Associations * Bionic Physiology * Bionic Mage Physiology * Cosmological Force Manipulation * Hybrid Physiology * Magic * Magic Transcendence * Magitek Physiology * Multiversal Force Manipulation * Science Manipulation * Science-Magic Mixture * Transcendent Machine Physiology * Transcendent Mage Physiology * Universal Force Manipulation Limitations * Vulnerable to Anti-Magic. * May be overcome by Technology Manipulation. * Robotic sentience may overtake user. Known Users * The Divine (Asura's Wrath) * Golems (Bayonetta) * Darkhawks (Marvel Comics) * Nimrod Sentinels (Marvel Comics) * The Destroyer (Marvel Comics) * Straga (Darksiders) * Maker Constructs (Darksiders II) * Akuma (D.Gray-Man) * Lala (D.Gray-Man) * The Mechias (Fairy Tail) Gallery Wall_Eehto_(Machias).png|The Mechias (Fairy Tail) are sentient machines with magic of their own. 250px-Giant_Akuma.jpg|The Akuma (D.Gray-Man) are fiendish killing machines comprising of enchanted Dark Matter who kill to grow and evolve. Darkhawk.jpg|After finding one of the Raptor Amulet's at a theme park, Chris Powell became the pilot of Darkhawk (Marvel Comics) a Raptor Android body he controls from a remote dimension. Yasha_&_Asura.jpg|The Demigods (Asura's Wrath) At birth, are implanted with a Mantra reactor which lets them absorb and use mantra in battles. This has the side effect of turning their bodies to an organic mineral substance and giving them a more machine like appearance. Straga.jpg|A behemoth of the Abyss, Straga (Darksiders) was merged with the demon construct; the Black Throne becoming its cathonian machine furnace drawing power from the well of souls. Golem.png|The Golem (Bayonetta) is a monolith created first by Aesir with his original reverse engineered by the Umbran Witches and Lumen Sages. This metaphysical guardian has total control over it's form and appearance being able to change shape at will. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Enhancements Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power